Assassin Beauty
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Laufeia Morgana vient d'obtenir la promotion dont elle rêvait depuis des années. La première chose censée qu'elle fait est de prévenir son amant de la nouvelle. Il lui avait déjà dit, bien des années plus tôt, qu'elle serait son atout caché. Une promesse les liait et elle ne l'avait jamais rompue. À lui maintenant de prouver qu'il est digne de sa présence.


Assassin **Beauty**

Laufeia courait presque jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, en plein cœur de Chelsea. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par les passants, mais elle avait le plus de mal à retenir son excitation. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre. Jamais elle ne pensait monter au septième ciel.

Et pourtant, elle venait de le faire. Sans forcer. Dans la surprise la plus totale.

Le vieux Bob Vylan avait été frappé par une attaque si soudaine – son cœur avait lâché la nuit dernière – qu'il fallût toute la matinée au Ministère pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus personne à la tête du Quartier Général des Oubliators. Et le reste de l'après-midi pour choisir, dans la confusion la plus totale, son successeur.

Des noms avaient circulé. Certains avaient été rayés, d'autres tout simplement oubliés. Les quelques-uns qui restaient avaient servi de point de départ pour une étude plus approfondie. Et puis le Ministre de la Magie avait fait remarquer que ce poste avait toujours été tenu par un homme depuis sa création. Le Hasard, le Destin, la Chance, Merlin avait voulu que dans la liste des quelques noms restant se trouvait une seule femme.

Laufeia Morgana.

Bien sûr, ce nom n'était pas inconnu au sein du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Bien au contraire. C'était même l'un des plus en vue. Et non pas parce que Laufeia était ce qu'on appelait communément une carriériste, loin de là. Non, non, non.

Car en plus d'être une sorcière douée dans sa tâche, elle était aussi d'une infinie beauté. Une beauté telle que Laufeia avait acquis le statut de célébrité en étant élu plus belle sorcière du monde deux ans plus tôt par les lecteurs de _Wizard People_. Tous les hommes, ou presque, se retournaient sur son passage, certains avec plus de discrétion que d'autres. Il irradiait de Laufeia un charme et une beauté naturelle qu'on ne pouvait décrire, mettant en valeur un physique des plus communs.

Ses longues jambes galbées, ses cheveux auburn plus légers que l'air descendant jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux bleus envoutant, ses courbes attirantes, son visage en triangle rêveur, sa voix douce, sa démarche dansante… On pouvait faire une liste très longue de ses attributs sans jamais réussir à saisir l'essence de sa beauté. Laufeia n'était pas juste belle, jolie ou mignonne. Elle était magnifique. Elle était harmonie et beauté.

Cependant, ce qui avait fait le plus jaser lors de sa nomination, ce n'était pas sa beauté – au contraire, les autres Directeurs en étaient ravis – mais bel et bien son âge. Car à seulement vingt-cinq ans, elle devenait la plus jeune directrice jamais nommée au Ministère. Même le grand Harry Potter n'avait obtenu son poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors qu'à vingt-sept ans.

Lorsque Théodore McGuinness, le Directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes magiques, était venu voir Laufeia pour la convoquer dans son bureau, elle avait cru que son secret avait été percé à jour. C'était donc dans un état de profonde anxiété qu'elle s'était rendue dans le bureau de son supérieur. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Laufeia avait compris qu'elle avait été totalement à côté de la plaque et que son avenir allait bientôt prendre un virage bien serré.

Lorsque McGuinness lui avait finalement annoncé la nouvelle, Laufeia avait dû déployer sa plus grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas sauter au cou de son patron. Elle l'avait gracieusement remercié, en affichant son sourire le plus magnifique.

Tout cela s'était passé moins d'une heure plus tôt et l'excitation de Laufeia n'était toujours pas retombée. Elle était rentrée en trombe dans son appartement, jetant ses affaires sur son canapé avant de sauter sur son lit en laisser éclater sa joie. Après cinq ans de dur labeur, elle allait enfin pouvoir se libérer de sa promesse avec Rénatus. Cette promesse qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis leur rencontre. Et pourtant, depuis ce jour, Laufeia éprouvait un amour grandissant pour son ravisseur.

Elle s'en voulait presque de ressentir ces sentiments pour un homme qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois par mois. Elle devait mentir à ses amis lorsqu'ils lui demandaient si elle avait une relation amoureuse, cherchant à chaque fois des excuses pour ne pas aller au-delà du rendez-vous aux bars. Rénatus ne lui en voulait pas. C'était lui-même qui avait insisté pour que personne ne soit au courant de son existence, et avait même proposé à Laufeia d'avoir une vraie relation parallèle. Mais elle avait refusé. Catégoriquement.

Si elle pouvait obtenir les hommes qu'elle voulait et en faire ce qu'elle voulait, il était hors de question qu'elle use de cet artifice pour détourner l'attention. Elle n'aimait qu'un homme, mais il était aussi celui qu'elle détestait le plus.

Quant à Rénatus, elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour elle. L'aimait-il ? Laufeia en était presque certaine. Il se montrait toujours attentionné à ses côtés, ne brusquant jamais les choses. Généralement, le sexe était le point central de ce genre de relation. Du moins, c'était ainsi que les amies de Laufeia s'imaginaient les choses lorsqu'elles partageaient leurs rêves. Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Rénatus.

Oh bien sûr, ils avaient fait plusieurs fois l'amour. Mais Laufeia n'était pas traitée comme un objet. Lorsque Rénatus était à Londres, ils se retrouvaient pendant quelques jours avant de rompre à nouveau le contact. À chaque fois, Laufeia se disait qu'elle n'irait pas le rejoindre, qu'elle l'ignorerait. Que c'était fini. Mais à chaque fois, ses propres jambes l'emmenait devant cet immeuble qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle voyait l'homme lui ouvrir la porte, elle sentait son cœur chavirer.

Elle savait que Rénatus était au courant de ses sentiments pour lui, de ce duel perpétuel entre l'amour et la haine. Mais il semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Il donnait l'impression que le plus important pour lui n'était pas les sentiments de Laufeia, mais qu'elle vienne le voir. Car il l'aimait. C'était ce qu'il disait en tout cas. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était comme une ancre pour lui dans le monde, un moyen de ne pas perdre la tête.

Mais ce qui rendait Rénatus si sûr de lui, c'était surtout cette promesse faite il y a plus de cinq ans. Un secret si lourd à porter pour Laufeia que, parfois, cela la rendait exécrable avec ses collègues ou ses amis. Chaque nuit, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de suivre Rénatus, si elle avait eu raison de succomber à sa maladresse. Et chaque jour, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Que sans cela, elle serait actuellement en prison, à Azkaban. Ce secret la rendait folle.

Couvrir un meurtre de sang-froid avait sans doute été la décision aux conséquences les plus lourdes qu'elle eût prise. Depuis, elle était totalement à la merci de Rénatus. Elle devait le servir dans sa tâche, elle devait aider les Mangemorts dans leur projet. Elle ne les avait jamais vu, ni rencontré. Seule la parole de Rénatus était ce qui la liait aux activités du groupuscule recherché par tout le Ministère.

Rénatus lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un contact au Ministère pour réussir. Elle était ce contact. Mais elle était inutile à son poste et plusieurs fois, Rénatus avait laissé entendre que leur promesse ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Et aujourd'hui, Laufeia était Directrice du Quartier Général des Oubliators. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle assisterait à toutes les réunions de Départements, qu'elle avait un accès direct au bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

Elle avait rempli sa part du contrat.

Elle avait aidé Rénatus à ne pas perdre pied et avait accédé à un poste important. À lui maintenant de remplir la sienne en la libérant de sa promesse.

Cependant, Laufeia n'était pas si sûr de vouloir quitter Rénatus. Elle l'aimait et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à le voir s'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'antre de sa cheminée, pris une poignée de cendre dans un pot posé à côté et les jeta. Des flammes vertes apparurent et Laufeia se pencha. Elle mit sa tête au milieu des flammes et donna l'adresse de Rénatus. Elle se sentit tournoyer à en donner la nausée avant d'arriver dans un salon vide, plongé dans le noir.

« Rénatus ! » appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

Elle réitéra son appel. Toujours rien. Elle retira sa tête et revint à son salon. Était-il parti ? Était-il en mission ? Rénatus disait travailler pour les Mangemorts, mais il était le premier à les dénigrer, à exprimer son dégoût pour cette organisation. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'en faisait partie que par commodité, seulement parce que c'était pour lui la meilleure façon d'atteindre son objectif. Qu'il ne participait pas à leurs missions, qu'il restait toujours à l'écart, minimisant les contacts avec les Mages Noirs.

Laufeia s'était souvent demandée si tout cela était réel ou non. Malgré ses talents en magie et dans la legilimancie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à voir dans l'esprit de Rénatus, celui-ci le fermant sans cesse. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et prit une douche. L'eau chaude lui permit de dissiper un peu son excitation, d'oublier un moment Rénatus et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ses amies.

Béa serait sans doute encore plus excitée, bien qu'elle soit déjà à la tête de sa propre boutique de Quidditch à Pré-au-Lard. Laufeia enfila une robe de chambre avant de se rendre dans sa cuisine pour préparer son dîner. Elle alluma la lumière et sursauta à la vue d'une silhouette noire assise à table.

« Bonsoir Laufeia.

— Ré… Rénatus… Mais… Co… Comment… Tu… Je… Ton salon…, bégaya-t-elle.

— Calme-toi, Laufeia. Tu vas finir par perdre ta robe de chambre à force de trembler, et bien que ton corps soit parfait, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de nous distraire. Tu semblais pressée de me voir, alors que nous nous étions mis d'accord de ne pas nous revoir avant juin. Je te rappelle que je dois partir pour l'Allemagne demain.

— Je sais, » répliqua Laufeia en réajustant sa robe. « Mais je devais te voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très important.

— Potter est mort ?

— Quoi ? Non… NON, s'insurgea-t-elle.

— Alors il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Je dois rentrer, décréta Rénatus en se levant.

— Non, attends ! implora-t-elle. Je _devais_ te parler. Ça ne concerne pas Potter lui-même, mais cela peut te servir. Je peux t'être utile dans ta tâche !

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à y être mêlée.

— C'est toi aussi qui as dit que les Mangemorts avaient besoin d'un contact au Ministère.

— Oui, et je t'ai déjà dit que même si tu pouvais m'apporter des informations, tu ne me servais à rien là-bas. Tu n'as pas accès aux informations qui les intéressent.

— Et si je te dis que je peux obtenir ces informations aussi facilement que je peux te faire oublier une mauvaise journée, » susurra Laufeia d'une voix sensuelle. « Et que je peux encore plus facilement saluer Harry Potter tous les jours. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Laufeia vit le visage de Rénatus exprimer de la stupeur.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'intrigua le jeune homme.

— C'est ce que je voulais te dire. C'est pourquoi je t'ai contacté même si tu m'avais formellement interdit de le faire. Bob Vylan est mort la nuit dernière d'une crise cardiaque. J'ai été nommée à la tête du Quartier Général des Oubliators. »

Rénatus jugea Laufeia, usant sans doute de ses dons de legilimancie. Laufeia le laissa faire. Et elle vit à son regard qu'il ne voyait que la vérité. Mais au lieu de la joie, il vit le visage de Rénatus se renfermer, devenir sombre.

« Ça… ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Laufeia.

— Si, si. Je suis… très content pour toi. C'est ce que tu voulais. Tu dois être heureuse.

— Tu es bien en-dessous. Je suis hystérique ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir t'être utile.

— Tu m'es déjà utile. Tu m'aides beaucoup en me soutenant comme tu le fais.

— Oui, je sais. Mais là, je peux vraiment servir à quelque chose, je peux espionner pour ton compte, suggéra-t-elle. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime…

— Et à quel point tu me détestes aussi. Tu sais que chez les Moldus, on appelle ça le syndrome de Stockholm, lorsque la victime s'éprend pour son agresseur.

— Tu ne m'as pas agressée ! protesta Laufeia.

— Je t'ai privée de ta vie par cette promesse. Promesse que tu as su tenir tout ce temps. Et le temps a fini par te faire tomber amoureuse de moi. C'est bien le syndrome de Stockholm. Ce n'est pas une accusation. Au contraire, je suis content que tu finisses par ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais j'aurais aussi bien aimé que cela n'arrive jamais.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas mon bonheur ? Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse ?

— Si. Si bien sûr que je le souhaite, assura Rénatus. Le fait est que j'aurai bien aimé que tu y parviennes sans devenir Directrice du Quartier Général des Oubliators. Car cela signifie que je vais devoir t'impliquer dans ma quête. Et ça, je voulais l'éviter car tu ne seras pas heureuse.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu es heureux, je le serai aussi. Et si pour ça il faut tuer…

— Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas entrer dans un monde de sang, de meurtres, de secrets.

— Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je vis dans un monde de sang, de meurtres et de secrets. Je suis prête à te suivre jusqu'au bout. Et même si ma haine envers toi est sans limite, elle n'a d'égal que mon amour. Tu m'as privée de ma vie en me forçant à faire cette promesse mais tu l'as également sauvée. »

Laufeia fixa Rénatus avec le plus de sérénité dont elle était capable. Ses yeux débordaient d'ambition, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme rapide sous l'effet de l'excitation. Rénatus ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce spectacle fascinant. Laufeia s'avança alors lentement vers le sorcier, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle vint s'assoir sur ses cuisses et se serra fort contre lui. Mais Rénatus la repoussa et se leva.

« Très bien. Va t'habiller. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

— Où ça ?

— Là où je sens que je vais le regretter, mais qu'importe. Dépêche-toi ! Prends des vêtements chauds, et ta baguette. »

Laufeia acquiesça et se précipita vers sa chambre. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcière et jeta sa cape par-dessus. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était prête et rejoint Rénatus dans le salon. Celui-ci semblait presque regretter qu'elle ait mis aussi peu de temps.

« On y va !

— Promet-moi une chose : quoi qu'il arrive, fais bien attention. Et surtout, ne fais jamais machine arrière.

— Euh…

— Promet-le moi ! pressa Rénatus.

— D'accord. Je te le promets, » céda-t-elle.

Il lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt que Laufeia ne connaissait pas. Elle se demanda même s'ils étaient toujours en Angleterre. Rénatus s'enfonça sans hésiter dans les bois et elle le suivit, avec un peu plus de réticence. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de leur pas sur le parterre feuillu. La plupart des arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles, mais les branches seules suffisaient à l'obscurcir.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Laufeia jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait un magnifique dolmen. Laufeia n'en avait vu qu'en photo dans ses livres de cours de Runes Anciennes et elle devait admettre qu'en voir un en vrai était beaucoup plus spectaculaire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte lorsque Rénatus la lui referma délicatement.

Ils contournèrent l'imposant édifice et Laufeia distingua alors une minuscule cabane en bois de l'autre côté. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur, des bruits de conversation, des rires. Il y avait des gens dedans. Laufeia voulut empêcher Rénatus de frapper à la porte mais il se reculait déjà attendant qu'on lui ouvre lorsqu'elle réagit.

Un homme ouvrit la porte. Laufeia ne le connaissait. Il devait avoir approximativement le même âge que Rénatus. L'homme la toisa du regard, cherchant sans doute à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Puis, Laufeia crut percevoir une étincelle d'approbation dans son regard avant de se tourner vers Rénatus.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard glacial silencieux avant que l'homme ne s'éclipse et les invite à entrer. Laufeia entra la dernière, quelqu'un ferma la porte derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Rénatus. Face à eux se tenait plusieurs sorciers et une sorcière. Laufeia en reconnut la plupart : tous des anciens Mangemorts au temps de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Les inconnus avaient tous entre trente et quarante ans, jugea Laufeia. Tous porter une longue robe noire. Les pires craintes du Ministère se trouvaient ici confirmées : les Mangemorts étaient de nouveaux réunis et sans doute actifs en Grande-Bretagne. Un cri provenant d'une pièce voisine se fit entendre. Le son de la voix évoqua vaguement quelque chose à Laufeia.

« Comme vous le voyez, » commença l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, « il semblerait que notre vieil ami Rénatus Rogue ait décidé de se joindre à nous. Sans doute s'ennuyait-il avant son départ pour la Forêt Noire. Et pour changer dans ses habitudes, il est venu accompagner d'une ravissante jeune femme que vous devez sans doute tous connaître : Laufeia Morgana, lauréate du prix de la plus belle sorcière du monde.

« Je dois avouer, Miss, que vous êtes encore plus sublime en vrai que sur les photos.

— Ne la touche pas Bletchley ! s'intercala Rénatus. Aucun ne vous ne la touchera. Je ne suis pas votre ami et Laufeia n'est pas ici pour satisfaire vos besoins malsains. Il y a des bordels pour ça. Je suis venu pour affaire.

— Oh, un preux chevalier blanc vole à votre secours, on dirait, ricana un homme que Laufeia reconnut comme Antonin Dolohov.

— Si seulement Goyle était là, » railla la seule femme, qui avait une face de bouledogue, « il aurait pu enfin perdre sa virginité.

— Ne jouez pas, décréta Rénatus. Si l'un de vous la touche, je vous tue tous.

— Tu penses sincèrement pouvoir y arriver ? À huit contre un ?

— Si tu veux tenter ton Gallion, vas-y Yaxley. Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans la robe de ta maman après que je t'aurais flanqué une raclée ! »

Le dénommé Yaxley se leva brusquement, pointant son doigt sur Rénatus, qui ne tressaillit pas. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient levés, prêt à s'interposer. Ou à assister au spectacle. Laufeia ne sut pas comment interpréter leurs visages.

« Du calme, » tempéra le dénommé Bletchley. « Nous ne voulons tuer personne, ni flanquer de raclée. Ce ne sont pas des façons de se conduire devant une si jolie femme, même si on ne peut pas en profiter. Rénatus, tu disais être venu pour affaire. Parle.

— Vous êtes toujours à la recherche d'une taupe au Ministère ?

— C'est en cours, répondit la femme. Nous avons plusieurs pions potentiels, certains sous Imperium. C'est une opération qui demande du temps, de la finesse et du tact… Et beaucoup de sacrifice de soi.

— Pas la peine d'étaler ta nymphomanie au grand jour, Parkinson.

— La ferme Harper ! Nous n'avons toujours pas notre taupe, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Pourquoi cette question Rénatus ? s'interrogea Bletchley. Tu nous as pourtant maintes fois affirmé que tu ne voulais pas être mis au courant de nos opérations sauf si elles concernaient ta cible. »

Laufeia se rapprocha encore plus de Rénatus, s'agrippant à son bras. Suivre Rénatus lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup, mais elle était à présent terrorisée par les Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient pas méchants – enfin, ils ne le montraient pas – et pourtant il dégageait d'eux une espèce d'aura malsaine qui faisait tressaillir la jeune femme. Rénatus resta le plus calme possible, prit une inspiration et lâcha :

« Laufeia vient d'être nommée à la tête du Quartier Général des Oubliators, ce qui implique…

— Qu'elle aura accès à toutes les réunions des Départements, coupa un Mangemort âgé, un accès à toutes les informations sensibles et au Ministre lui-même. Que proposes-tu ?

— Laufeia a connaissance de mon objectif final. Elle est… la principale raison qui m'empêche de me perdre dans les tréfonds de la folie.

— Autrement dit, tu couches avec elle, déclara Parkinson avant de hurler de rire.

— Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ? Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ? demanda Dolohov.

— Elle a proposé ses services pour m'aider dans ma tâche en espionnant Potter. J'ai… j'ai pensé qu'il serait profitable pour nous tous qu'elle… qu'elle travaille pour les Mangemorts. »

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration de Rénatus. Laufeia ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle savait que derrière le masque qu'il arborait sûrement, il devait se maudire lui-même, regrettant ses paroles. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Travailler pour les Mangemorts. Devenir une espionne, un agent-double. Si elle se faisait prendre, ce serait Azkaban direct. Pourquoi Rénatus avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être contenté d'espionner seulement Potter.

« Tu sais que pour ça, elle doit nous rejoindre, rappela Bletchley.

— Oui, je sais.

— Tu sais en quoi consiste l'intronisation ?

— Oui, je sais, répéta Rénatus.

— Bien, demandons à l'intéressée. Veux-tu nous rejoindre ?

— Je… je ne sais pas…, hésita Laufeia. Je veux… juste aider… Je veux juste aider Rénatus.

— Si c'est pas mignon ! Presque j'en pleurerai ! nargua Parkinson.

— La ferme ! trancha Bletchley. Tu veux aider Rénatus ? Tu veux seulement le servir lui alors que tu pourrais nous être utile ?

— Je…je ne comprends pas.

— Je vais t'expliquer.

« Nous avons des espions au sein de Ministère. Des pions jetables, serait un terme plus juste. Enfin bref. Nous avons des yeux et des oreilles. Il nous serait très vite apparu que tu apporterais des informations secrètes à notre ami. Nous aurions donc très rapidement découvert votre relation, et une question se serait alors posée ?

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas en profiter ? Devons-nous te tuer à cause du risque que tu découvres notre opération ? C'est pour cela que Rénatus t'a amené ici, je me trompe ? Tu voulais nous proposer toi-même ses services afin de la couvrir ? Astucieux Rénatus. Très astucieux. Cependant, tu as négligé un détail de taille.

« Nous étions _déjà_ au courant de votre relation. Jugson, amène-la ! »

Un des Mangemorts se leva et disparut dans la pièce voisine. On entendit à nouveau un cri. Le cri d'une femme. Quelques instants plus tard, le Mangemort réapparut, traînant avec lui le corps d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blond miel qui essayait de se débattre. Mais cela était difficile avec les poings et les chevilles liés.

Jugson la jeta à genoux sans ménagement aux pieds de Rénatus et releva sa tête, maintenant la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Laufeia la reconnut immédiatement : c'était Béatrice. Que faisait-elle là ?

« Que fait-elle ici ? demanda Rénatus.

— Tu la reconnais ? s'étonna Bletchley.

— Oui, vaguement.

— Et toi, tu la reconnais ? interrogea-t-il Laufeia.

— O… oui… C'est… c'est une de mes amies, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La terreur de Laufeia n'était rien comparée à celle de Béatrice. Ces yeux caramels étaient exorbités, suppliants, remplis de larmes. Son visage rond était méconnaissable les traits tirés, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elle qui était d'habitude si pleine de vie semblait rachitique.

« Vois-tu Rénatus, cela fait deux mois que je prépare ce plan, et pour une fois tu es tombé dedans. Tu as fait exactement ce que j'avais anticipé. L'amour est si prévisible. Nous avons très longuement observé ta jeune amie avant de nous décider à agir. Puis, hier soir, nous avons fait assassiner l'ancien Directeur du Quartier Général des Oubliators.

« Sa mort soudaine a provoqué une légère panique au Ministère pour décider de sa succession. Nous avons joué sur le fait que Kingsley prône l'égalité des sexes au niveau des instances du pouvoir. Nous avons, de notre côté, fait en sorte que seuls les noms qui nous intéressait, à savoir celui de Miss Morgana, se trouve dans le panier final. Le tour était joué.

« Il était évident qu'elle allait te rapporter la nouvelle et te proposer d'espionner pour ton compte. Et j'avais prévu que pour la protéger, tu viendrais à nous avec elle. D'où la présence de cette jeune fille.

— Tu… tu m'as espionné ? demanda Rénatus, la voix tremblant de rage.

— Pas toi, elle. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu vérifies tout le temps tes arrières mais pas ceux de tes proches.

— Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu as tout prévu et tu as gagné ?

— Tu as tout compris, » opina Bletchley, un sourire radieux sur le visage. « Comme tu le sais, l'intronisation passe par un passage nécessaire qui est le meurtre d'un proche. Ton amie n'a plus de famille vivante, nous nous sommes rabattus sur ses amis. Sur sa meilleure amie. »

Laufeia avait peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Apprendre qu'elle avait été épiée dans ses moindres gestes depuis deux mois lui était révoltant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été souillée, salie. Que sa vie intime venait d'être étalée au grand jour.

Sa peur laissait peu à peu place à de la colère.

« Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement jeune fille, avertit Bletchley. Tu vas tuer ton amie, avec ta baguette. Tu vas la tuer ou alors, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous tuer tous les trois. Elle parce qu'elle ne me sert à rien, toi parce que je ne veux pas que tu dévoiles notre existence, et Rénatus parce qu'il voudra sans doute te venger.

— Je… je ne vous trahirai pas ! promit-elle.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais si tu ne te joins pas à nous, tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité. Tu deviens un parasite et nous n'avons pas besoin de parasite. Maintenant, tue-la. Et fais-vite, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. »

Laufeia sentit qu'on fouillait sa cape et qu'on lui enfonçait sa baguette dans sa main tremblante. Elle garda le bras le long du corps, tandis qu'on éloignait de force Rénatus. Celui-ci resta en retrait, sans offrir de résistance.

Jugson s'écarta de Béatrice mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse émettre un son, on lui lança un sortilège de mutisme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit dans un hurlement inaudible. Les veines ressortaient sur son coup, son visage. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Derrière elle, Bletchley avait commencé un décompte avec ses mains. Sa baguette était pointée vers le dos de Béatrice.

Il abaissa un premier doigt.

Laufeia pointa sa baguette tremblante vers le cœur de son amie, mais ne réussit pas à agir. Sa bouche refusait d'obéir.

Bletchley abaissa un deuxième doigt.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Béatrice était sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient toute leur scolarité à Poudlard dans le même dortoir. Elles avaient partagé leurs secrets, leurs cours, leurs devoirs, leurs premiers amours, leurs affaires… Elle venait d'avoir son deuxième enfant.

Bletchley abaissa un troisième doigt.

Laufeia regarda Rénatus. Une baguette était pointée sur lui également, mais il semblait s'en moquer. Il semblait résigné, attendant que Laufeia agisse. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, mais n'arriva pas à dire la formule.

Bletchley abaissa un quatrième doigt.

Une baguette se leva dans sa direction. Une sensation grisante lui parcourut alors tout le corps, du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux au creux des reins.

_Fais-le_. _Tu vas voir, c'est génial_.

Laufeia essaya de chasser cette voix de sa tête, mais elle se fit de plus en plus présente, martelant de plus en plus fort son ordre meurtrier.

Bletchley commença à abaisser son cinquième et dernier doigt.

« _Avada Kedavra _! »

La formule était sortie toute seule, sans que Laufeia en eu conscience. Une lumière verte illumina la petite pièce, projetant des ombres menaçante sur les murs. Laufeia vit dans les regards de tous les Mangemorts l'éclat du sortilège frapper de plein fouet son amie. Une violente bourrasque balaya la cabane, suivie d'un bruit sourd.

Béatrice gisait au sol, inconsciente. Parkinson se pencha vers elle avant de se tourner vers Bletchley et hocher de la tête. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit. Laufeia se tourna vers Rénatus et vit alors la satisfaction mêlée au soulagement mais aussi au dépit.

Elle réalisa alors une chose. La sensation grisante était toujours présente, traversait toujours son corps comme une décharge.

_Tu vois, j'avais raison_.

Rénatus croisa son regard et c'est alors que Laufeia prit conscience de quelque chose. Non seulement son amour pour Rénatus était toujours intact, mais sa haine avait totalement disparu. Remplacé par une sensation bien plus agréable, bien plus savoureuse : une douce et enivrante euphorie. L'euphorie que procure la puissance. L'euphorie que procure le pouvoir. L'euphorie que procure le meurtre.

Oui. Non seulement Laufeia aimait éperdument Rénatus, mais elle adorait aussi tuer.

13


End file.
